


Altair Doesn't Stand For Bullies

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Altair - Fandom, Altair Ibh La Ahad, Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Altair may act like an ass to get some street creed, but the Original Baddie has a heart of gold.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Altair Doesn't Stand For Bullies

“We’ll need a distraction.” Abbas leaned back in his chair. He looked around the room of Assassins, a gleam in his eye from all the attention. Four Assassins excluding herself sat there. Altaïr, Malik, Yusuf, and Mustafa.

“I could do it.” She voiced, and Abbas smirked at her. His eyes traveled up and down, taking her in, before pressing his lips together.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), but I think we’ll need someone more…fit to catch the guard’s attention.” Her face went hot, and she looked down as she felt all eyes on her. She wasn’t the smallest woman, but that didn’t make her unattractive. Right?

“Shut up, Abbas, or I’ll rip your tongue out.” Altaïr voiced, earning Abbas’s glare.

“And I suppose the great Altaïr has a better idea?”

“Yes.” He looked at her and nodded, face devoid of emotion. “(Y/N), we’ll use you as bait, if you don’t mind. Just bat those pretty eyes of yours, and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He moved on easily, and she went redder at his words. The sash on her waist was getting a lot of attention today.

••••

The plan succeeded and Malik awaited them in the meeting room. Yusuf and Mustafa walked in first, and she was about to join them when a hand pressed on her shoulder. His smile was that of a snake’s and his eyes were dark.

“I don’t want to speak to you, Abbas.” She tried to turn away, but the grip on her shoulder grew painful.

“I just wanted to apologize for my comment today. I was out of place.” He said sweetly. Abbas was facing her, so he didn’t see Altaïr watching in the back. At first, she didn’t notice, but she saw him walking towards them. Slowly.

She nodded at Abbas, not giving him an answer, and his smile grew. “I didn’t think that plan would work, but apparently some find you attractive.” She face went red, and her eyes teared up a bit. She looked away, not giving him the satisfaction.

“Who knows, Abbas, maybe someone will also find you attractive.” Altaïr"s voice made Abbas tense, “Now, I believe you’re wasted enough of this beautiful woman’s life.” Altaïr pushed his way past him, and Abbas growled.

Altaïr stopped mid step, seemingly mid thought, before whipping on his heel and punching Abbas square in the jaw. Abbas flew backwards, and landed with a thud on the ground.

“What the hell was that for?” Abbas held her jaw and looked at his hand.

“Mind your tongue, Abbas.” Altaïr warned.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.” Altaïr muttered and jut his chin towards the room. She walked in first, a large, bashfull smile on her face.

“Al Mualim is going to be furious.” She whispered, and he smirked, shouldering her shoulder.

“I’ll deal with him. You ok?”

“Fine.” Altaïr looked away, smiling. Were his cheeks red or was that from the sun?

“Good.” He smiled. “If anyone disrespects you again, tell me. I will handle it.” He winked, and he pulled out her chair for her before taking his place beside Malik, across the table. The meeting then began.


End file.
